The way i love
by hi aidi
Summary: Furihata tak tahu apa Akashi mencintainya. Dan apa waktu setiap minggu dihabiskan menembus Tokyo dan Kyoto merupakan usahanya untuk mengambil hatinya? #For Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge.


**The way I love  
**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya ini semata-mata hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi dan bersenang-senang.**

**Warning: ranjau typo * saya tidak melakukan pengeditan*, standar warning applied.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan pertama Furihata gemetar dan ketakutan setengah mati. Pertemuan kedua Furihata berintensi untuk melawan dengan penuh determinasi—walau gagal. Pertemuan ketiga Furihata melakukan hal memalukan yang entah kenapa membuat dunianya serasa begitu terbalik begini.

"Jadi pacarku."

Itu bukan suatu pertanyaan apalagi permintaan, kata itu adalah perintah yang wajib ditaati.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa? Kita sama-sama pria."

Akashi—pemuda yang baru saja bertemu dengan Furihata tiga kali dan ini pertemuan ke empat—hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangannya yang biasa. Meski kini ia hanya diam tapi Furiahta sudah merasa sebegitu tertekan.

"Aku ingin." Itu jawaban Akashi, dua kata yang begitu simpel dan seolah tampa makna.

Dahinya berkedut, emosinya menaik menginjak-injak rasa takut." Kau bahkan tak meminta dengan baik, kau memerintah."

"Mungkin."

.

.

.

Permbicaraan itu berakhir tampa arah juntrungan yang jelas, Akashi seolah tak meminta Furihata menjawab dan Furihata lebih merasa senang jika hal itu tak pernah terungkap kepermukaan. Hanya saja, selalu ada pertemuan setiap minggu seolah mereka sudah punya _schedule_ sendiri untuk dilakukan berdua.

Kencan? Ah, Furihata hanya penasaran saja dengan tujuan Akashi sebenarnya.

Karena Akashi itu menakutkan, sampai sekarang Furihata tak pernah terpikir untuk berpacaran dengan Akashi. Ia terlalu mendominasi lebih-lebih seolah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Belum lagi kekayaannya malah membuatnya merasa ngeri, mungkin dia anak Yakuza atau mungkin sudah menjadi salah satunya.

"Kuanggap itu pujian."

Furihata mendelik, menatap Akashi horor dan kemudian memiringkan kepala. Apa tadi dia mengatakan pujian?

Yang menjadi jawabannya adalah tawa, tidak terpingkal. Akashi bukan tipikal yang membuka bibirnya terlalu lebar. Lalu tatapannya tertuju Furihata dan bibirnya yang tersembunyi di sela-sela tautan jemarinya naik sedikit.

"Orang mengatakan aku tampan, prodigi, idola, juara, kaya raya, pewaris tahta kekayaan Akashi." Jeda, lagi-lagi bibirnya naik." Tapi kau mengatakan aku mengerikan, juga anak Yakuza. Aku baru pertama kali mendengar kata-kata jenis itu."

Sunyi melahap keduanya dengan diam, pertemuan kesekian yang Furihata masih canggung dan Akashi yang makin terbuka. Dia—Furihata—berpikir jika dengan ini mungkin hubungan ambigu mereka berakhir. Akashi menjauh darinya dan ia kembali ke kehidupan normalnya namun ada rasa aneh dalam dirinya yang mengatakan, mungkin saja Akashi tersinggung dan itu sungguh membuat tak nyaman.

"Err, apa tadi maksudnya sinisme?" Petanyaan itu ia keluarkan dengan gugup, takut-takut.

"Tidak, aku mengatakannya jujur. Itu pujian bagiku."

Kali ini Furihata manyun, bibir mencibir." Kau terkesan menggombal."

Dan Akashi hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa(lagi) lalu mengeluarkan seringai jahil.

"Mungkin, tergantung bagaimana perpekstifmu memandangnya."

.

.

.

"Aku pikir ini tidak akan berhasil."

Mereka berjalan berdua di satu siang di musim gugur. Pertemuan setiap minggu masih berjalan lancar dan itu membuat Furihata berpikir, apa tujuan Akashi yang berarti perkataannya sebelumnya ternyata benar. Bahwa ia menginginkan Furihata sebagai kekasihnya dan perjalanan jauhnya setiap minggu menembus Tokyo dari Tokyo adalah termasuk usaha untuk menarik hatinya.

"Kurasa malah berhasil."

Furihata ingin tertawa, tahu apa Akashi tentang hatinya, tentang perasaannya, tentang apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau mulai gundah. Berpikir apa aku selama ini benar-benar serius mengingat setiap minggu aku tak pernah absen menemuimu."

"Aku –

Perkataannya terhenti di saat ia bahkan baru mengucap satu kata, matanya terbelalak lebar dengan Akashi kini mengisi seluruh fokus pandangnya. Di depannya, Akashi berlutut dengan sebelah tangan mengulurkan setangkai mawar putih.

Hatinya berdegum ngilu, jantungnya memaksa darah untuk berkumpul di pipi dan menolak kembalinya cairan merah itu kesana.

Jika Akashi mencintainya atau sebenarnya memang benar jatuh cinta padanya dan mungkin saja ia merasakan yang sama. Apa iya, memang dia memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Jika jantungnya berpacu laju.

Jika pipinya serasa memanas seolah kelebihan suhu.

Jika perutnya serasa diaduk oleh ribuan sayap kupu-kupu.

Tangannya digenggam sembari matanya dibawa satu arah," Aku menagih jawabanmu."

Apa iya dia jatuh cinta?

"Aku bukan perempuan sampai kau harus memberikan bunga dan berlutut begitu."

Akashi kini berdiri, masih dengan pandangan satu arah dan wajah datarnya." Apa itu artinya aku diterima?"

"Entahlah."

Bunga Sakura melayang-layang di sekitar dan sejujurnya ini membuat Furihata sedikit tak nyaman. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan disini dan ia ingin pergi. Tentu saja, kepintaran Akashi cukup tahu dengan suasana hatinya berbalik dan dengan tatapannya memberikan perintah secara tak langsung untuk mengikuti. Namun yang membuatnya linglung adalah ketika mawar itu dibuang begitu saja ketika mereka menemukan taman terdekat.

"Kenapa…"Furihata menatap bunga itu nanar, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Akashi."—dibuang?"

Perasaannya ngilu dan kaku, tak sebegini merasa begitu dipermainkan. Untuk apa Akashi memintanya menjadi kekasih jika bunga lambing perwujudannya sendiri ia buang?

Dan jawaban Akashi mengejutkannya juga membuatnya memutar bola mata.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Kau menerima, untuk apa bunga?"

"Tapi," jeda ketika ia mengucapkan dengan wajah masih sarat bingung.

Akashi menatapnya lagi tepat di mata dan mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang saat kedua tangan mereka bersatu." Katanya kau tidak mau diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis, jadi untuk apa?"

Furihata hanya tertawa. Akashi memang mengerti sekali dirinya.

**FIN**

ketik ASAP ini, gak tahu apa bagus atau nggak. cuma memanfaatkan waktu tersisa sebelum off PC. Semoga kak Kuro suka.

Mind to Review?


End file.
